


A super weird day...

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, I really don't know what this is, POV First Person, Swearing, in the supernatural universe with dean and sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Just minding my own business, taking a walk and then I'm in the Impala with Dean and Sam... Yeah, it's a Thursday.





	A super weird day...

It was a day like any other. I had decided to go for a walk in the beautiful summer sun, England was always perfect this time of year. So green and vivid, everyone was out and about, enjoying life.

The shimmer was a few feet away and I thought it was the heat from the floor but knew somewhere in my mind... nope... that wasn’t right.

A sudden pop of air and a small woman appeared, her appearance ethereal.

“Hi… I have a gift for you,” she whispered as I got closer.

“Er, Hi, who are you?” I asked, wondering if she’d escaped from an institution. Who stands in a field wearing a flowy white dress next to a random shimmer?

Her big green eyes lit up, “Who I am is of no consequence, you are the important one.”

I pointed to myself, “Me? Why… What are you talking about?”

“You made a wish… I am here to grant it.” Her voice purred.

“A wish? What…”

“Oh, we don't have time for this.” she huffed, the calm and fluffy persona gone. Vanishing and then appearing at my side she smiled and shoved me. I stood there in shock so it didn't take much.

I fell with a muffled scream into the shimmer, it was like falling down a bright blue well. I spun and flailed until I landed ass first on something firm but padded.

“OOhf,” I yelled as I tried to get my breath back.

I still had my eyes closed and felt smooth material before I actually saw a thing. There was a roar of noise from a car engine and I opened my eyes to see where the hell I was.

Breaks screamed and I was thrown forwards. I gripped the seat in front of me as I took in the surroundings. Holy shit, I was in a car alright.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my car?”

I was stunned and had lost the power to speak.

“Dean Winchester.” Those were my first words when I'd stopped gaping like a fish, the green-eyed man looked confused.

“No that’s me.” he scowled, "try again."

“I know… oh my god. Hi Sam.” I muttered, knowing I was probably about three seconds away from being shot or maimed but I was fangirling like a boss.

“Er, Hi. Do I know you?” he asked, very confused.

“Oh my god, no. Shit. Sorry. Er, I’m sorry! There was this woman and she threw me through this, well, portal thingy and now I'm here and you’re the Winchesters…”

“Wait. What?” Dean asked, “You really need to start making sense, fast.”

“I’m from somewhere else… What season is this... Shit er…” I froze realising I couldn't remember the year of the season and I’d have to figure it out another way.

“It’s winter.” Dean scowled, “Seriously why are you in my Car?”

I shrugged, “I don't know, honestly, I… I’m not a magical anything I’m just human.”

The holy water hit my face. “Not a Demon…” I choked clearing water from my lungs. I felt a sharp sting and squealed. “Ow!” I cursed, “Seriously! Not an anything magical!”

“Then where did you come from?” Sam asked.

I tried to stop the blood flowing from my arm, “Dude, this is so unsanitary. Do you have a tissue?”

Sam passed me a piece of material and I wrapped my arm, “Okay this is going to be weird. Do you know who Castiel is?”

Dean frowned, “Yes. Do you know Cas?”

“Er, kind of.”

Right, so we were past season four. Think, think. “Hey, have you been to an alternate reality with no magic yet? Where you’re TV stars?”

Their eyes went wide and they both nodded slowly.

“Awesome, I’m from there.” That was easier.

They frowned together.

“That’s not possible,” Dean growled.

“Dude, seriously? You’ve been possessed, shot stabbed, magically influenced, been to the reality I’m talking about and it’s not possible?”

“She’s got a point, Dean…” Sam glanced at his brother.

“Thanks, Sammy,” I said and they both glared.

“Sorry… Habit..” I whispered. “So where’s Cas?”

“Cas?” Dean asked, “He’s back at the bunker. Why am I telling you this? Get out!”

“Dean Winchester! You cannot leave me here! I have no idea how to get home…” I started tearing up a little, shit. Did I even want to go home? Fuck…

“You’re not our problem.” He said with a blank face. I really needed to know what season this was.

“Let me ask you a question. What has this year been like for you?” I asked, “Just humour me?”

Sam laughed, “Not fun.”

Time to pull out the big guns, “Is it Crowley? Angels? Demons? Leviathans? Been to purgatory yet Dean?”

Dean paled, “Purgatory?”

“Have you been and come back?” I asked, eager now.

He nodded, “A few months ago… but how.”

I was inside my own head. So that means I’m in the arse end of season 8…

“Fuck… Season 8…”

“Make sense, quickly.” Dean threatened.

“Dean, simmer down, you don't scare me,” I said and then realised that I had said it aloud.

He eyes went wide, “Well that’s a mistake. “

“Dean just chill.” Sam added, “We’re not going to kill her she seems okay.” he was trying not to laugh.

“Thanks, Sam.” I smiled.

“Now can we get back to the bunker? I need to figure out what’s going on.”

The guys shared a look and Sam shrugged, Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I don't like this.”

I grinned. I was going to the bunker! I was going to meet Cas! Eeeeek.


End file.
